leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Caporai
Needs Help o.O Hey! Was just wondering, how do you make the square image of a different skin. I tried it with Frostfire Annie, I had it at 120 x 120, and it keeps me at the veigar skin. Any suggestions on how to get it working? Thanks anywho, TyS 14:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Personal files There are guidelines for uploading personal files. I have renamed it. 02:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Also, it would be great if you could select the "personal files" licence when uploading. 03:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Caporai. Please ensure that you follow our file uploading guidelines. I noticed this is the second time this has happened and any files that aren't properly named/categorized may be deleted. Thank you. 18:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) To Caporai- About the Egyptian gods like champions ideas. Hi man, I alrady thought on the humanoid bird based on horus but I can't think of a name on it neither.. but you know this humanoid hippo like based on Tawaret, but later on I find out it's a female, right? is she a female? and I thought of name for the male version: Enoch the Juggernaut of the Sands, but I'm still not sure about the title, ohh and I have a concept drawing of him too, but I'll upload it tomorrow.. I have another idea, humanoid lion based on Sphinx (Sphinx is an Eygptian god right?).. Oh btw I love how you did the bug like god. I'v tried to draw him but I didn't have any ideas how to or how will he looks like, so I must say you did it perfectly! :D Gulgolet2000- 5/3/2012 11:14 PM ILT Renekton Bot Fanfic Huh...I didn't know Mord and Garen had something going on...huehuehu LordTenebros 16:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC)LordTenebros Personal files Hi Caporai. You're doing a good job at properly naming personal files but I have to remind you to also properly categorize them into the Personal files category. --Sydeyc (talk) 23:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Mutiny the Pirate King Thanks for all your help with Mutiny; much appreciated. Lore should be coming soon, if you're interested, my friend says it's coming along nicely although he won't share until he's finished. :) If I could be so cheeky as to ask you to grace Averdrian the Mind of Oblivion. He's one of my favourite works-in-progress, and one of my favourite cancelled-champions... I want him to live! :D P.S. I'm about to run through your ideas. Emptylord (talk) 17:46, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Tridan here! I figured out it would be cool if we (ErdamonPL, Kassyndra, you and me) would open a Skype talk or something to discuss ideas concerning Custom Champs and mainly: The World of Sands (e.g. the world where Kabu'Naar, Nasus, Renekton etc. come from). Erdamon, Kassyndra and I already opened a Skype-talk so if you want to, come and join us! If you want to, you can contact me on skype on this name: tjeu98 Let me know what you think of it! Tridan V2 (talk) 16:43, December 2, 2013 (UTC)